


101 uses for a baseball bat

by orphan_account



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: AU, Angst, Bubby/dr. coomer might happen in later chapters if I update, Gordon has long hair, Gordon is a gamer, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, They/Themrey, forgive me for that, i wrote this while disassociating, its an AU I made for this fic specifically, not exactly a game AU?, rated M for the fact that Gordon kills Benrey at least once, yeah it’s kinda dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Please heed the tags, and if there’s any tags I should add please tell me.Benrey hops out of Gordon’s screen to see his nonfiction crush.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on ao3, sorry for any errors, I was not well whilst writing this,

Earth was usually beautiful around this time of year. Rainy, and cool. Benrey loved that. But they weren’t on earth anymore. They and the science team had travelled to Benrey’s homeworld; Xen. Xen was always desolate, January? Desolate. Grey. February? Desolate. A tint of red. March? Desolate. Bloody. April? Usually desolate, and not so bloody. But this week? It was horrifying. The science team had been wounded brutally by Benrey and the terrifying beasts, gorey imagery was on display all over. Benrey hadn’t wanted this. 

They had expected it to go better. This wasn’t them. This was the AI. It writhed within them whenever they saw their friends. They had fought with it for their entire life. Every single one of the ten or so hours that “Gordon” played. They didn't care what the player’s name was. They just wanted out of this terror filled world. They knew it was impossible for them to win. They had to die. So they did.

Now it’s 2 AM. It’s an awfully warm July day. “Now or never.” Benrey thought. While the others sit trapped within their character files Benrey begins to move. They’re a virus. They know that. “Gordon” is asleep. Benrey begins their move to the 3D printer. Maybe they could print himself? … On second thought, they’d be unable to move. To speak. Maybe they could move onto the wifi? Go to the Google Home Mini? They could easily speak via that… But they want a physical form… Maybe “Gordon” has the ability to make them a physical body. Benrey doubts that. Worth a shot still though… They move to his emails.

Gordon begins his day at 5 AM. It’s stressful, but he’s grown accustomed to it. 

“Twitter… nothing.” He sighs after scrolling through. Somewhere in the back of Benrey’s mind they wonder if they should’ve hidden there. _No._ They think. They know he’d find them. “Emails?” Gordon asks himself. Oblivious to Benrey’s presence.

Something chimes in the other room. Gordon gets up to check it out. Benrey sees him leaving through the webcam. He looks scruffier. Has a bit more weight, but honestly, it suits him. But overall looks similar to what Benrey knew. Or thought they knew, at least. 

The room is untidy. A birdcage sits in the corner, several stacks of books detailing theoretical physics sit idly in the corner. Benrey can tell there’s something running in the background of his computer. Discord. Benrey notes. Gordon has an open door in Benrey’s view. It leads to a hallway. A light is on down the hall. He can distinctly hear “Gordon” talking.

“Hey. Yeah. Mmhm… oh? Haha. Yeah, that’s fun… oh? Yeah we should!... yeah.” It’s a one sided phone call. 

“Alright Gordon.” Gordon whispers to himself as he enters the room. “Don’t fuck up the day.” 

Gordon marks something on a calendar. Benrey sits plainly within his inbox. 

“Alrighty…” Gordon opens the email Benrey is waiting in.

“Yo, Feetman.” Their voice blares from Gordon’s speakers. Gordon jumps back in surprise. Benrey realizes their powers. They could have easily jumped through the screen. How could they have forgotten such a crucial bit of information.

The malware jumps through the screen. It terrifies Gordon. He closes his eyes, arms up to defend himself. Benrey chuckles. This is perfect.

“Don’t hurt me!” Gordon cries. Benrey distantly wonders if the science team could’ve done the same thing they’d done. 

“You look so scared. Like a lil- like a little baby-“ Benrey cuts themselves off by laughing. Their physical form is a lot less easy on the eyes than their sprite. Their helmet had faded away as they jumped leaving only their long, curly, mullet, their eyes illuminated the room, and they had muscles that seemed too much for their gaming way of life. Maybe they weren’t muscles, maybe it was just fat? Gordon hopes it’s not muscles.

Gordon’s eyes dart to a baseball bat he kept nearby. He quickly grabs it, holding it as if it weren’t just a large piece of wood.

“Stay back!” The long haired man tried his best to be threatening. 

“Yoo, I’m not gonna hurt you.” Benrey stepped closer, as though they were unafraid of getting whacked with a baseball bat. Their gaze darts to an injury on his leg, they note that as a weak point if they had to fight him.

“I said stay back!” Gordon tightens his grip on the bat. Benrey doesn’t take note of that, and steps forward regardless.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Benrey reasoned. They stepped into prime hurting range of Gordon. And he swung. It hit them right in the ribs. 

They barely felt it, but it was a hard swing, they could tell, because it knocked the wind out of them.

They coughed into their hands. It felt wet. They noticed a red tint to their hands.

“Get back!” Gordon howled. He was pissed. Absolutely the most angry he had ever been.

“Did you just hit me?” Benrey asks, not backing up at all. Gordon bounced the blunt object in his left hand. He favoured his right to swing with. 

“I’ll do it again if you don’t back up.” Gordon angrily said. It was more fear than anything, fear that Benrey had come for revenge. He could barely hear Benrey over his own heart beating in his head.

“Go ahead. Do it properly this time.” Benrey’s monotone sassiness was familiar, but distant.

Gordon swings again. And again. And again. Until it hurts his arms, until he’s sobbing, until Benrey stops moving. Until Benrey stops breathing. Until Gordon is sure that Benrey isn’t ever going to move again. 

Benrey’s body doesn’t stay on the floor. Neither does the blood. Somehow, the blood just disappears… 

Somewhere, deep down, Gordon knows that Benrey isn’t going to leave him alone. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benrey has some dark magic and now the science team is real,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really quick update! Sorry it’s not that long!

It’s currently the deathly calm of night. Blue-black skies gave amazing starry shows, and gentle rain fell outside of Gordon’s window. He still couldn’t sleep.

The calm of it all made him nervous. Surely Benrey’d fine another way out, and then try to strangle him in his sleep?

Suddenly, it was morning. Gordon hadn’t slept, but that couldn’t stop him from streaming Payday 2.

It was the ACAB stream. The self aware AIs of Dr. Coomer, Bubby, Tommy, and Darnold had been pasted into Payday 2. Gordon hadn’t tried Benrey’s code. 

They sat alone now. All the AIs were gone. They could easily leave too. 

Halfway through the ACAB stream Benrey decided to cause some mayhem. They began by joining as a different name. Gordon didn’t like them barging in on the stream.

However, he tried to play it off as simply how Benrey had ended the series. Throughout the stream, from angles where Gordon couldn’t see, Benrey carefully allowed each of the AIs their powers. They could leave now, they could all see Gordon again. This would make Gordon happy, wouldn’t it?

The stream ended on a sour note. Tommy in jail, and Benrey having glitched out of the game. But that didn’t matter.

That night, Gordon was sure he heard a noise. 

_This is it._ Gordon thinks. He’s wrong. 

He sits in terror as he sees them all file into his bedroom. His heart is pounding. 

“Hello Gordon!” Dr. Coomer’s friendly tone fills the room. He doesn’t look much different at all. His skin tone is darker, muscles more toned, and his face more expressive.

He was… real? Gordon wondered what kind of hallucinogens he’d had. This… this is impossible…

“How the fuck?” Bubby snarled, his tone awfully rude for someone who’s supposed to be fictional. His appearance had changed a bit. Sharp teeth, unnatural cyan eyes.

“Hi Mr. Freeman!” Tommy happily chimed in. His face had become more youthful. Like a twenty-something year old. His eyes were also a bright yellow. That’s so weird… But the last face is the scariest. The voice brings horrid memories to Gordon.

“Yoo.”

_Oh no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized after posting that timeline is a bit messed but I mean?? It is what it is?


End file.
